Akatsuki Class
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: Since when did the big bad Akatsuki go to... school? Since now. Each member is now a student at a regular elementry school. That's right, elementry school. [crack fic]


**Heh, this waz a random idea I got in science klass. We were building DNA modelz out of kandy when I got the idea. I think it'z kute and funneh. Enjoy R&R... -pause- OR ELSE!!! XO**

The Akatsuki were all seated in desks. The classroom was silent as the teacher pointed at the chalkboard. On the chalkboard was a rough sketch of a DNA strand. "Now class today we're going to do a fun project." The teacher told her uninterested students. Itachi sighed. "We're going to make a DNA model out of candy!"

Tobi sat up in his chair. "This sounds like fun!" Deidara threw an eraser at him. "Hey!" Tobi sobbed rubbing his head.

Half the class was fast asleep as the teacher walked through the rows passing out materials, two pieces of liquorish, a handful of marshmallows, and a couple of toothpicks to keep things together. Sasori picked up the liquorish and fingered it. "Does this stuff, like, have liquor in it or something, cause we could all get drunk off it couldn't we?" _'Weed is better.'_ Zetsu thought as Kisame murmured under his breath. "Idiot."

Sasori was just about to shoot back a reply when the teacher interrupted. "Now class, lets begin." The teacher went through the project step by step even though most of the students weren't paying any attention.

"Ow!" A voice shrieked. The teacher looked up to see who yelled. It turned out to be Orochimaru. The teacher ignored it and continued teaching.

"Ow!" Another yell interrupted the teacher's lesson. It just happened to be Orochimaru... again.

"Ow!" Orochimaru once again yelled.

The teacher was loosing her patience. "Orochimaru!" The teacher slammed her hand on the desk, trying to contain her anger. "Please stop yelling like that. It is very distracting." The snake like assassin slid down in his seat, trying not to cry.

The teacher once again continued teaching. "And the last step is-"

"OW!"

The teachers face was flustered. "Orochimaru!!" She yelled as steam hovered above her head.

"I... I can't help it!" Orochimaru complained. "Itachi-san keeps poking me with his toothpicks." The teacher tried to keep herself from yelling. "It huuurts." Orochimaru whined, rubbing his shoulder. The teacher glared at Itachi.

"Now then, since that problem is solved we can continue with class." The teacher had separated the two ninja and they now sat at opposite sides of the room. Itachi held his last toothpick in between his fingers and carefully aimed it at Orochimaru. When the teacher turned around Itachi threw the toothpick across the room at Orochimaru. Orochimaru sobbed as he buried himself deeper into the cheap, plastic chair.

The class was busy fumbling with they're project when Deidara raised his hand. "Yes?" The teacher, who already had cooled off, said sweetly.

"If you messed something up with someone's DNA, would that make them blow up?" The blond haired assassin asked. The rest of the class was also interested in this question too.

The teacher hesitated. All the students stared at her, waiting for her answer. "Um... no, I don't think so Deidara." Hearing this the assassin sighed.

Hours passed and the class finally finished the DNA project. "Very good class. Now, does any one know what DNA stands for?" The teacher asked.

A sea a blank faces appeared when finally Tobi raised his hand.

"Yes, Tobi?" The teacher pointed.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid." Tobi said. The class sat there gapping at him.

"Good job!" The teacher said, looking astonished. The class sighed as Deidara threw another eraser at him. "Ow! Stop it!" The masked Uchiha whined.

When the class finally calmed down the teacher continued her lesson. "Now that you're done you may eat yours if you like."

Zetsu threw his away complaining about the lack of meat, Tobi was going to save his so he could show his parents but Itachi took his and Orochimaru's leaving a sad Tobi and a sobbing Orochimaru, Deidara obsessed over his liquorish, Sasori just sat there silently, while Kisame kept trying to steal Deidara's marshmallows.

Deidara chucked down his liquorish. His eyes twitched as his addiction started to kick in. His stomach growled, craving more of the precious candy. The blond assassin looked around until something caught his eye. Sitting on the teacher's desk was...

The rest of the liquorish!!! MWAHAHAHA!

When the teacher's back was turned, Deidara swiftly snuck up to the desk. About nineteen strands remained in the plastic bag. Deidara greedily grabbed most of the red liquorish, leaving only two in the bag. He silently crept back to his seat and shoved all the candy in his mouth.

Finally, the teacher walked back to her desk to check her email when she noticed all her liquorish was gone. She turned and looked at Deidara. "Deidara! Where did all my liquorish go?!" She said knowing about his addiction over liquorish.

Deidara froze, his mouth full of food, and hesitated. The teacher tapped her foot, impatiently. Finally, Deidara pointed a finger at Tobi, who was sitting in his seat quietly. Astonished, the teacher looked at the peaceful student. "Tobi? Tobi, you took my liquorish?!"

Tobi looked up confused and complained, "But Tobi's a good boy…"

**YAY! It'z done! I'm so happy. Dude, do u know how long it took mee 2 find out how 2 spell that long D word? I had 2 look through the whole D section in my dictionary! T.T No flamerz or else u will all get stalked down and suffer a verrrrry slow, long, painful death. Oh! I just thought something! I could make a sequel 2 this dealing with picture day! XD E-mail me if you guyz got any awesome ideaz... okay? **


End file.
